


that you were not the monster that i knew

by catgenderclover



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, In a sense, Parenthood, Prison, Survivor Guilt, ppl who ship minors DNI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgenderclover/pseuds/catgenderclover
Summary: cause when the villains fall, the kingdoms never weepsno one lights a candle to rememberno one mourns at allwhen they lay them down to sleepor, when puffy visits her son in prision
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	that you were not the monster that i knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterWandering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/gifts).



it doesn’t hit puffy at first. not when she sees tommy taking two of her son’s lives. not when she sees sam holding a trident to dream’s neck. not when sapnap and sam grab dream by the arms, pulling him to the prison.

it hits her hours later, when she’s alone in her house, seeing one of dream’s spare sweaters at her house. with shaking hands, she picks it up, holding it to her face. it smells of her duckling– fresh bread and faint gunpowder. 

(she holds it close to her chest, and she screams.)

she supposes– maybe, it’s selfish of her. to miss him. but she does. logically, she knows it’s deserved. the mother part of her, however, wants to scream and cry. stay in bed all day, mourning the fact she very well may have seen her son for the last time. her baby, her little duckling.

her and niki are on a rough patch– opposing views, especially when it came to the children of the server. for now, it was her and sam looking after the youngins of the server– atleast the surrounding ones. ranboo had gone with philza and techno– she didn’t blame him. the chaos of everything was… overwhelming.

it takes a month or two before she builds up the courage in her soul to visit dream. she has no idea what she even wants to say– what do you say? 

still, she follows sam as he leads her through the winding halls and obsidan rooms. 

it’s so… unnatural. cold. 

she thinks the situation fully hits her when the lava drains, and she sees dream– her baby, her duckling, her little boy– sitting on a cot in an orange jumper, nothing but books and a clock to keep him entertained. 

her heart stutters as the blocks bring her across– she can’t help the sob that falls from her when dream looks up, barely hidden hope in them.

before she can even say anything, dream almost tackles her over. letting out a sharp sob, she wraps her arms around her duckling, feeling his hands cling to the back of her coat.

“oh, baby…” her voice is soft– kind and gentle. dream’s voice is raspy, like he hasn’t been using it, hands in fists as he clings onto her coat like he did when he was a child. “mom? mom, i just–” a soft sob. “mom, i wanted to make– a wanted a big happy family. see? now that– that i’m here, no ones fighting anymore. i– did i do it? mom, did i do it?” 

puffy feels her heart breaking as she nods, carding her hands through the matted and greasy hair of her son. “you did. you did, sweetie. i’m right here, okay? momma’s here. i’ll come visit you as often as i can, okay? i’m sorry, i’m sorry, duckling.” she murmurs, cupping his fast as tears stream down his face. 

for the rest of her visit, she hugs him, cradles him– telling him it’ll be okay. she preens his wings, give updates on how things are going, answering any questions he has. 

when sam intercoms to her that visiting hours are over, she wants to cry.

slowly, she gets up, and pulls her duckling into a tight hug, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“i’ll be back, duckling. i promise.” 

“i love you, mom.” 

(when she gets home that night, she cries and cries. cries for what once was, what could’ve been. what should’ve been. was this her fault? an error in her parenting?

she ends up shaking off the thoughts, closing her eyes. she hopes that her duckling knows that no matter what, his mom loves him.)

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are my soul i eat them up like . idk like sumn
> 
> u should maybe follow me on twitter too doe.. @endergender_


End file.
